24: A New Day
by Kankuro127
Summary: This is COMPLETELY AU. This New Day takes place about 30 years after the events of Day 6! Hope you enjoy it, R&R!


The Following Takes Place between 3:00 pm and 4:00 pm. (Pacific Coast Time) (7-8 Eastern)

_White House_

"Mother! MOTHER!" shouted an irritated teenage girl.

"In here, sweetie!" said The President of The United States: Carolyn Myers.

"Mother." Kelsey smiled half-heartedly. "Do you know, what these men did? Unhand me tall person!" she said, releasing herself from the Secret Service Agent's grip.

"You may leave Agent Arlington.".

"Yes, Mrs. President.". With that, the agent left the Oval Office and closed the door.

"What did he do, Kelsey?" she asked her daughter.

"He showed up, on my date. Did you authorize that, mother? Or should I call you Mrs. President?". Kelsey crossed her arms and looked at her mother. "MOM! That's yet ANOTHER boy who will NEVER ask me out again!".

"Sweetie, I did it for your own good." she reassured her.

"You're so despicable. I hate you.". Kelsey immediately walked out of the office and walked off to her room, in the house she considered 'hell'.

"Ugh, she'll get over it." Carolyn then picked up the telephone.

"Yes, Mrs. President?"

"Get me Dennis at CTU."

"Right away, Mrs. President."

_CTU-3:03:13...14...15..._

A young woman rushed up the stairs to the director's office. She reached the translucent door and knocked.

"Come in Annelise." said the lightly brown haired man behind the desk.

The slender, brown haired woman wore a blouse and skirt. She pulled open the door, "The President is on Line 1 for you."

"Thank you." Dennis said before signaling the woman out of his office and picking up the phone and pressing a button. "This is Warner."

"Dennis, what new information have you acquired on the most recent Penta bombing?"

"With all due respect, Mrs. President, it only happened 10 minutes ago. My people are working hard, but this cell is good. They leave nothing behind. It'll take some time."

"I'm not trying to rush you, you must know." she sighed. "How many casualties?"

Dennis looked at his computer screen, placed the phone between his shoulder and ear. He quickly pressed a few keys on his keyboard, scrolled down the page, and read it. "Twenty-Six casualties, seventeen injured."

"Ok. Keep me posted."

"Yes, Mrs. President." Dennis hung up the phone and got up out of his chair, walking out of his office and down the steps.

"Phoebe! Carly! Annelise! Brian! Will! 'Situation Room' (Conference Room B), NOW." Dennis said as he walked by their stations and into the 'Situation Room'.

The analysts Dennis had asked for got up and followed him, one after the other through the door.

"Dennis, what is this about?" asked Phoebe.

"Ok. I know I have you on different tasks, but I need you all to make your top priority the recent bombing in Granada Hills, ok? Good. Now, go. Annelise, Phoebe, stay here."

Will, Brian, and Carly exited. As asked, Annelise and Phoebe remained.

"Dennis? Is there something important you want to tell us about?" asked Phoebe as the phone rang. Phoebe picked up the phone by the handle. "CTU. O'Brian. Mm-hmm. Yeah, ok..." Phoebe set the phone in the cradle and looked at Dennis. "Elijah found a possible suspect. He's bringing him in."

"Ok. Thank you, Phoebe. Ok, you two are here because you are the only two I trust. It seems that this will be a long day, so we need to cooperate. I want updates on my screen every 15 minutes. Thank you." Dennis waked out.

"Man, your husband seems really bummed." Phoebe said to Annelise.

"Phoebe, let's not start this now. Just get to work." Annelise walked out of the Conference Room and to her station.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, just as her mother would and walked out after her.

_JFK International Airport-3:09:34...35...36..._

"Mommy? When is daddy going to be here?" asked a small young girl, standing next to her mother and older brother at the terminal.

Melanie looked down at her daughter, then at her son. "He should be here soon. Why don't you two go get something from the vending machine?" she smiled and gave her kids some money. The two ran across the empty terminal to the nearest vending machine, still in their mother's sight. Melanie walked over to the security desk. "Umm, sir. My husband was supposed to be on this flight, but he never...he never arrived." she swallowed hard and waited for a response.

"Are you absolutely sure, 'mam?" asked the security officer.

"Positive.".

"Ok". He took his radio, "Code 11: Missing Passenger. Terminal E.".

Melanie froze and looked back to her kids. They were on their way back. She swallowed even harder and went back to them. "Thank you, sir"

In less than a minute's time, a group of security officer's arrives. They entered the terminal, and the insulation bridge connecting the plane to the terminal.

Melanie picked up her purse and got her phone. She tried calling her husband a few times, nothing.

_3:14:45...46...47...48_

_3:18:12...13...14...15_

_White House_

"Mrs. President. Dennis Warner from CTU is on Line One for you."

"Thank you Gwen. You may go." said Carolyn before picking up the phone. "Yes, Dennis?"

"Mrs. President. My Field Ops director has a suspect; we're bringing him in for interrogation now."

"Good. Can you send me a live feed?"

"Will do. They're only about 5 minutes out."

"Ok. Good work, Dennis."

"Thank you, Mrs. President."

"Keep me posted."

"As always."

President Carolyn Myers set the phone in the cradle and sighed. She looked up as the door opened. "Ah, Amanda. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, Kelsey seems really bummed. Now, I know you were our age once, so don't give me that speech."

"Have a seat."

"Mom, I know you care about us, and that there are many creeps out there. HOWEVER, we are smart. You have to let her have a life. She is 17. I am not asking you, I am begging you. She seems really upset."

"Ok. I will check on her when I have the time. I have a Press Conference, and then I'm free."

Amanda scoffed. "Mother. I know, you're commander-in-chief of this country. Nevertheless, your daughter had better come first. She already hates you for running, winning, and having to move out of LA.".

"Listen. I gave you and your sister the option of staying in LA with Melissa. That was last year, now it's done."

"Mom, don't give her any more reason to hate you." Amanda stood up and walked out of the Oval Office.

"Ugh...sometimes I think being a mother is harder than being president."

_Somewhere In LA-3:21_

"Have you got it?" asked a dark haired young man, standing in an apartment room. On the phone was one of his men.

"Yes.".

"Excellent. I've got the schematics. All we need is IT.".

"You just need a diversion. I can't smuggle in that many at once. It'll be flagged."

"Fine.".

"I'll have them in within the next 3 hours."

Scott hung up the phone and looked at his brother. "Kyle, is she going to do it?"

"She should." responded Kyle with a smile on his face.

_CTU-3:24:3...4...5...6_

A dark skinned man walked into CTU with his TAC. Team and the only lead CTU had until this very point.

"Elijah, I've got Holding Room 2 set up for you." Dennis said, walking toward Elijah and his team.

"Ok. Thanks, Dennis." Elijah said, taking the suspect to the Holding Room.

"Brian! Get over here!" Dennis said.

A man in a black suit and short dirty blond hair walked up to him.

"What is it, Dennis?"

"I need you to prep for interrogation. Ok?"

"Ok.".

With that, Brian walked with Elijah, 2 officers, and the suspect to Holding.

"Annelise. Check him out. His name is Brendan Jones". Annelise nodded and went to her workstation. "Phoebe! I want you to stream the live feed over to The President."

"Ok, Dennis."

Annelise and Phoebe worked rather frantically at their desks. Phoebe took her phone and pressed a button.

"Operations." said a female voice on the other end.

"Get me the president."

"Right away."

Phoebe waited patiently for about 30 seconds when Carolyn finally answered.

"President Myers speaking."

"Mrs. President, this is Phoebe O'Brian with the Los Angeles Counter-Terrorism Unit. I'm speaking on behalf of Dennis Warner, regional director".

"Yes, Miss O'Brian. I know who you are. What is it?" Carolyn asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm sending you the live feed of the interrogation. You should have it on your screen now."

"Got it. Thank you, Miss O'Brian."

"Yeah". Phoebe set the phone in the cradle, rolled her eyes, and sighed.

_JFK-3:27:26...27...28...29_

"Yes. Ok. Thank you. Thank you. Mm-hmm. Ok. Thank you, sir". Melanie pressed the red button on her cell phone and slid the top down, over the keyboard.

"Mommy. I'm tired."

"I know, Caleb. I know. I just called Grandma's hotel. The concierge is going to tell her to come down and pick you up. Ok?"

"But, what about you?" Caleb asked his mother.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer, to see if daddy arrives. You just need to take care of your sister. Go to sleep, for me, will you?"

Caleb smiled and nodded. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

_3:29:19...20...21...22_

_3:34:38...39...40...41_

_White House_

"Damn it, Dennis! Get something out of him! I don't care how you do it! He's being uncooperative. You need to do whatever it takes. If another bomb goes off on U.S. soil, I will hold you accountable. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. President". Dennis swallowed and hung up on The President.

"Dennis, don't worry. She's probably just going through PMS, ok?"

"I wish, Will. Get me Brian in the interrogation room."

"Right away, sir". Will grabbed the nearest phone and got Brian on the line. "Brian, Dennis wants to speak with you."

"Alright, but him on, Will."

"Brian! This is Dennis speaking. I just got direct orders from The President. She's giving you permission to do whatever it takes to get information out of him, got it?"

"Yes". Brian hung up on his part.

"Annelise! What've you got on Brendan?" Dennis asked, walking over to her station.

"I couldn't find him on our files, Homeland, or the F.B.I. He's going to be hard to find. I'm sorry."

"So am I. Phoe-".

"Annelise, check the juvenile delinquent folder." said Phoebe.

"Why would I do-?"

"Just do it, Annelise. We don't have the luxury of time." Dennis told her.

Annelise swallowed, "Right away, Dennis."

She pressed a few keys on her keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Was I right?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, you were, Phoebe." Annelise clicked the mouse a few times.

"And?" Dennis asked hurriedly.

"Brendan dropped-out when he was 16, never got a GED. He went to Juvenile Hall when he assaulted a former teacher of his, ending in murder. He was tried as a minor and was sentenced for 20 years. He broke out less than 3 months ago. This kid had an A average. Why would he want to ruin his life?"

"Maybe he was coerced." suggested Will.

"Okay. Check his phone logs, e-mails, anything that'll lead us to who might have coerced him. In addition, cross-reference everything with our Intel on the 'Penta'. I'll be in my office." Dennis left with his folder in his arms, and he walked up to his office.

At the same time, Annelise walked over to Phoebe's station.

"Okay, listen here, Miss Mother Wannabe. Never undermine me, again. Great, you helped us find out info on the suspect, but that was extremely nerve-wracking. Got it? We're all here for the same reason." Annelise walked away. Phoebe swallowed and got back to work.

_White House-3:39:49...50...51...52_

"Damn it! God, I HATE this!" screamed Kelsey. She opened the door to her room and looked at the Secret Service Agent.

"Agent Arlington, was it?" He nodded and looked at her.

"Get me my mother, RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at him.

"Affirmative.".

"No! I did not ask you if something is affirmative or not affirmative! I said, get me my mother. Well, I screamed it, but JUST DO IT!"

"Fine.". He radioed in and asked for The President.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Carolyn told her own Secret Service Agent. With that, she walked down to her daughter's room.

"Mrs. President, I just got a call from CTU. They think they've cracked Brendan."

"Really? Why, thank you, Melissa. Agent Bowman, tell Agent Arlington I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Will do, Mrs. President." Agent Bowman radioed back and gave SSA Arlington the news.

"Well, Mrs. President, I heard about the bombing and thought you might need me." Melissa responded.

"Well, you came at an excellent time." she smiled and walked back to the Oval Office to be greeted by her Chief of Staff, Arnold Cruise.

"Oh, hello Arnold. You're here too?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, Mrs. President. I was briefed by Gwen, and then I briefed Melissa, here." he said, shaking Carolyn's hand.

"I see. Well then, you've both been brought up to speed. Gwen, put up the video feed."

"Yes, Mrs. President." she pressed a few buttons, "Mr. Warner, you're on with The President, her Chief of Staff, Arnold Cruise, and her National Security Advisor, Melissa Daring."

"Thank you, Gwen. Mrs. President, earlier I was set off at your shrewdness, and I was skeptical, however, Agent Jacobs was able to get something out of Jones." said Dennis.

"I'll ignore that first remark. What exactly did you get out of him?" asked Carolyn.

"Mrs. President, he gave us website. It tells us everything about Penta. There's an address on it. I'm sending out a TAC team, Mrs. President, this could be it."

"Excellent. Tell everyone I'm proud. They've accomplished a lot within the hour. Good work, Dennis."

"Thank you, Mrs. President. I WILL pass on your message." Dennis said before ending the phone conference.

_JFK-3:46:2...3...4...5_

"Mother. Thank God you could make it." Melanie said hugging her mother.

"Where is Amar?" she asked, trying not to wake the children.

"I don't know. They say there is no proof he was even ever on the flight. Mother, I'm worried they're doing this just because of his religious background. I heard about it before, it's called...'extraordinary rendition'. They take suspected terrorists out of the country to be interrogated, hellishly. Mother, what if that's what has happened to Amar? Who do I go to?" Melanie seemed frantic, but that was an understatement. On the inside, she was cowering with fear, like a little girl.

"Yes, I remember hearing about that. You know who you go to? Emeline. That's who you go to. She's in the CIA, I'm sure she can pull a few strings. It'll be okay, I promise."

"I can only hope so. Anyway, I'm going to stay here. I need you to take the children back to your hotel room, please."

"Sweetie, I promised you I would, but-but you're pregnant. You're due any day now. Try not to worry yourself so much." she stroked her daughter's hair. "I love you. Be careful, these people are high up in the food chain."

"Yeah. Thanks mom, I love you too." she said, hugging her mom one more time, and her kids who had just woken up. "I love you guys. Don't worry about me or daddy. I'll be back soon. Just go with grandma."

"We love you too mommy." the two said in unison, hugging her, then disappearing with her grandmother. Melanie took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Operations." said a female voice.

"Yes, get me Emeline Truesdale's cell phone please."

"Ok. Please hold."

"Truesdale." said a young female voice.

"Emeline? This is Melanie, from Carnegie."

"Melanie? Wow--I thought-I thought, umm, never mind. What's the problem? You have my cell number, why'd you go through operations?"

"Emeline, I need your help. My husband, Amar, I'm afraid he's been abducted. And you're the only one that can help me. I'll explain more when I get to Washington, ok?"

"You're on your way here? Wait, what? Melanie? What's going on?"

"I should be there within the next hour. Bye." Melanie hung up and went to the service desk. "I need a ticket to D.C., now."

"Right away Miss."

3:51:26...27...28...29

3:55:1...2...3...4

_Clyde Residence_

"Yes. I already told you where to go! Get to Qatar and interrogate him there. You have MY authorization." said the woman in a cold manner.

"Very well then. But, what if he's...innocent?"

The woman chuckled, "He's not innocent Warren, he's a terrorist. I've got to go, get it done."

"Very well Ms. Clyde."

_CTU-3:55:45...46...47..._

"Ok guys, GREAT work this past hour! We've got an address, and we're ready to strike! Phoebe, Annelise, Will, Carly, Brian, Elijah, I want you all on Comm. Let's do this!" Dennis entered the Conference room with the afore mentioned analysts.

"Annelise, send The President the live, real-time feed, ok?" Dennis asked her.

"Yes." she pressed a button on the phone cradle, then another. "Get me The President."

"Right away."

"Yes CTU, what is it?" asked Carolyn.

"Mrs. President, you're on with Annelise Cigrand-Warner, Phoebe O'Brian, Carly Bethel, Will Duncan, Elijah Smythe, and Brian Jacobs." said Dennis.

"Ok Dennis, what is it? Oh wait, I just got the live feed. Thank you.""Your welcome, Mrs. President."

"Again, good work." she said before hanging up.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Will. "Danielle, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Will. And, don't worry. I know how frantic you get when I go on these types of missions." Danille replied. "I'm ready to go in, on your command, Elijah."

"Dennis?" Elijah looked at him. Dennis replied with a nod. "Danielle, do not use lethal force. Go ahead." he said, voice shaking.

All of the CTU analysts watched the screen, as did the members of the White House.

"Ok Dennis, we're in. There isn't anything at this point." Danielle led the rest of her team in. "What is that smell? Ugh, it's putrid."

"Dennis, I have high traces of conenose discharge. That may be what she's smelling." Carly said.

"Ok? You mean, the bug? The conenose bug? Assassin Beetle? That bug's discharge?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"I was a bio major in college for 2 years, and I studied a bit on invertebrates. Especially, deadly insects. A conenose bug's discharge, can kill when inhaled. AND, when used with a bomb, can be worse than Sentox Nerve Gas. You should pu-" as Carly said this, an explosion had occurred at the warehouse.

"Oh, my God." Annelise said, standing up, as did everyone.

"DANIELLE? DANIELLE? Can you hear me? DANIELLE?" Will tried to reach her, but it was of no use. They're communication had been cut off.

(This is when the famous split-screen would show up and show 4 scenes)

The four scenes include:

Melanie boarding the plane to D.C.

CTU trying to make contact with Danielle's team.

The President and her assistants looking at what happened on their screen.

Scott and Kyle watching from their apartment.

_Holmes' Apartment-3:59:1...2...3.._

"Was that enough of a distraction?" Scott asked.

"More than enough. I'll be getting some through within the next hour. Not ALL, but some. Good work, Scottie." said the voice on the phone before Scott would hang up on him.

"Kyle, I need you to call Kara. Tell her where to pick them up. This was very successful." Scott told his younger brother.

Kyle nodded and stood up.

_3:59:57_

_3:59:58_

_3:59:58_

_4:00:00_

_------------------------------------------_

A/N: Hope you enjoy the first of many! (hopefully)


End file.
